The Loud House Novio Falso
by hisdren
Summary: Lincoln es obligado a fingir ser un novio, por un accidente con un beso.


Escuela de royal woods, rebeca y su amiga Rosy caminaban mientras hablaban de las invitaciones a la fiesta de Rebeca.

Rosy cargando una lista de invitados le dice a su amiga: ¡bien, solo falta invitar a Francisco!

Rebeca al escuchar ese nombre se ruborizo pensando en su amor platónico, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su amiga.

Rosy: ¡amiga, no es que te reproche, pero no hay muchos invitados que digamos!

Rebeca: ¡pues claro, no voy a invitar a cualquiera a mi fiesta!

Rosy: ¡sí, pero para conocer a mas personas, seria bueno que fueras mas abierta a invitar a mas personas, quien sabe podríamos pasar de un dúo de amigas a un trio o más!

Rebeca: ¡mira, tengo que impresionar a Francisco, y no puedo dar mala impresión invitando a cualquier persona!

Rosy: ¡vamos, aunque sea da oportunidad!

Rebeca: ¡okey, mira si un chico logra besarme lo invitare!, en ese momento Rebeca resbala y cae sobre un chico peliblanco, al abrir los ojos con miedo ve como no solo estaba frente a el en el suelo sino que al bajar su vista, ve y siente los labios del chico sobre los suyos, con pánico se para en ese momento, por su parte el chico Peli blanco estaba rojo de la impresión, Rebeca molesta lo levanta y dice: ¡maldita sabandija como!, en ese momento un profesor que vio la escena al salir de su aula va y detiene la escena, pero casi se resbala, a lo que el conserje de la escuela se acerca y dice que el suelo estaba mojado y que se le olvido poner el aviso del piso mojado, Rebeca mira al chico de cabello blanco con ira pero viendo al maestro y no queriendo problemas para su fiesta, decide soltarlo e irse del lugar.

Ya en el salón, Rosy se acerca a Rebeca y le dice: ¡y como se sintió tu primer beso!

Rebeca molesta le dice: ¡cállate!

En ese momento Francisco entro al salón a lo que rebeca usando la ira de aquella escena se arma de valor y se acerca a Francisco y le dice: ¡Hola, a mira! Mostrándole la invitación a su fiesta, Francisco agradece y la toma, Rebeca con su valentía desapareciendo con la presencia de Francisco se despide con un ¡nos veremos allá!, retrocediendo y regresando a su mesabanco.

Por su parte Lincoln fue acompañado al salón de clases por sus amigos, luego estos empiezan a hablarle.

Clyde: ¡amigo estas bien!

Lincoln le sonríe a su amigo y saca de su boca una pastilla de dulce naranja.

Liam: ¡vaya te llevaste un recuerdo!

Lincoln un poco molesto dijo: ¡miren, solo fue un accidente si, no quiero problemas o que me anden diciendo que me gusta ahora esa chica sí!

En ese momento la maestra Johnson apareció y con ella sono la campana del receso terminado.

Todos sentados ya en sus mesabancos siguen con las clases normales, por su parte Lincoln vuelve a ponerse el dulce en su boca, si bien era asqueroso, en ese momento necesitaba algo dulce para distraerse y calmarse, al termino de las clases Clyde y Lincoln salen de la escuela y se despiden, Clyde es recogido por sus padres y por su parte Lincoln espero a que Lori lo recogiera, mientras esperaba sus hermanas menores aparecieron para esperar con él, pero algo que noto Lincoln en Lola era que ella lo veía como feliz, tras llegar Lori con la camioneta familiar todos suben, pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta de la van, Lola la detiene y apuntando a una chica de cabello azul oscuro y dijo: ¡mira Lincoln ahí esta tu enamorada!, Lincoln reconociendo a la chica retrocede, Rebeca se sube a la camioneta y le tira una carta y le dice: ¡ya, aquí tienes! Saliendo de la van tras eso y regresando con una chica de cabello marrón a la que le dice: ¡vez si cumplo mis promesas!

Lori intrigada intento ver la carta, pero el claxon de los otros autos la obligo a avanzar, tras alejarse de la escuela Lola toma la carta y se la da a Luna y le dice: ¡ten léela fuerte! Emocionada por lo que podría decir la carta.

Luna: ¡la abrió y comenzó a leer lo que decía!

Hola.

Estas invitado(a) a la albercada de 12 años de Rebeca, será el sábado 1 de junio a las 3:00 P.M.

Todas al escuchar eso gritan de la emoción, luego tras casi calmarse todas, Lola les dice: ¡agradezcan al don guan de aquí! apuntando a Lincoln.

Luan: ¿Cómo?

Lola: ¡él beso a una chica en el almuerzo y por como me describieron a la chica, pues parece la conquistaste!

Leni: ¡felicidades hermanito! Abrazando a su hermano.

Luan: ¡bien Romeo, que le regalaras a tu chica!

Lincoln: ¡HAAA!

Lola molesta dice: ¡espera, no tienes un regalo!

Lynn: ¡hay hermano, así no podrás mantener una reacción!

Leni: ¡chicas yo se de un buen regalo en el Mall!

Lori: ¡mira Lincoln, te ayudaremos con eso esta vez, pero a la próxima ten siempre eso en cuenta sí!

Tras llegar a la casa Loud Lincoln baja de la camioneta y entra a la casa para ir a su cuarto, ya en él, busca y toma su Woki Toki y llama a Clyde.

Clyde en su cuarto al escuchar su Woki Toki lo contesta.

Lincoln: ¡Clyde, necesito tu ayuda recuerdas el beso accidental con la chica!

Clyde: ¿sí, que paso?

Lincoln: ¡pues, primero mis hermanas lo saben y para rematar ella me invito a su fiesta!

Clyde: ¡vaya increíble, del odio al amor ahí un paso!

Las hermanas por curiosidad se acercaron al cuarto de Lincoln y escucharon el resto de la conversación.

Lincoln: ¡Clyde, por favor necesito que vallas conmigo a la fiesta y me ayudes!

Clyde: ¡claro y cuando es!

Lincoln: ¡mañana!

Clyde: ¡hay no, mañana no, iré a visitar a mi Nana, Lo siento!

Lincoln: ¡Vamos Clyde necesito apoyo!

Las hermanas en ese momento entran y se abalanzan sobre Lincoln, Lori toma el Woki Toki y dice: ¡tranquilo, nos encargamos nosotras!, por su parte Clyde al escuchar a Lori empieza a tartamudear.

Lincoln molesto se escapa de sus hermanas y dice: ¡ya chicas, solo quieren ir a la fiesta!

Lori: ¡bueno, sí, pero si necesitas apoyo estaremos con tijo!

Lincoln resignado dice: ¡okey pueden acompañarme, pero con la condición de que no me parloteen todo el día del beso, trato!

Todas asintieron y se retiraron.

Ya en la noche tras terminar su tarea Lincoln baja a cenar, al bajar sus hermanas lo reciben con un regalo, Lincoln extrañado pregunta para quien era, a lo que Leni responde que era para su chica. Y luego sube con el regalo a dejarlo en el cuarto de Lincoln, luego tras cenas todos los hermanos Loud se preparan para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todas tras despertase empezaron a prepararse para la fiesta, ya siendo las 2:30 P.M. todas las hermanas desesperadas pedían a Lincoln bajar, Lincoln ya con su vestimenta para la fiesta y su mochila baja para ir a la fiesta, tras llegar a la dirección se asombran que la fiesta es en una mansión.

Lana: ¡vaya Lincoln tu novia es rica!

Lola tomo a Lincoln de su camisa de botones y le dice: ¡más te vale que no lo arruines!

Tras llegar a la puerta, una sirvienta los recibe pidiendo la invitación, Lincoln saca la invitación a lo que la sirvienta tras revisarla dice: ¡tu eres el peli blanco que espera la señorita Rebeca, ella te espera!

Las hermanas empujaron con emoción a Lincoln a dentro de la casa, encontrándose con Rebeca con su traje de baño, ella al ver a Lincoln se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo llevándolo arriba.

Las hermanas mirando a su hermano con felicidad se despiden de él, luego al ver a un mesero le preguntan donde esta la alberca, a lo que él los guía hacia al porche de la mansión el cual estaba decorado para una fiesta bastante grande sin contar la alberca con trampolín, todas emocionadas son soltadas a la fiesta por el comentario del mesero que dijo: ¡bien ya son las tres oficialmente pueden disfrutar de la fiesta!

Mientras eso pasaba, Rebeca llevo a Lincoln a su cuarto en donde, Lincoln ve a una chica castaña.

Rebeca con voz autoritaria dijo: ¡bien, iré al grano, no te invite porque me gustes o algo así, es mas por mi te romperá todo lo que se llama cuerpo, pero necesito usarte!

Lincoln extrañado dice: ¡que!

Rosy: ¡sí mi amigo, felicidades, aunque por un día serás novio de ella! Abrazando a su amiga

Lincoln: ¡a que refieren!

Rebeca acercándose a Lincoln le dice: ¡mira, me robaste mi primer beso, contando que me lo diste sin mi permiso y de por si traes a invitados que no invite, así que tu decides tronando sus nudillos: ¡o finges ser mi novio y sin preguntas y todo esta perdonado o! en ese momento una mujer de cabello plateado aparece y dice: ¡hija tu futuro novio ya llego!, Rebeca nerviosa dice: ¡sí, y mama, prepara todo!.

Susy: ¡claro hija!

Rosy: ¡adiós señora Susy!

Rebeca: ¡bien los dos, vamos!

Mientras bajaban Rebeca y Rosy hablaron.

Rosy: ¡Rebe, sigo pensando que es más rápido que le digas que le gustas!

Rebeca: ¡Rosi, ya te le he dicho por qué no, él tiene novia si le dijo que me gusta me cortara, así que tengo que darle celos, para que termine con ella, para eso lo uso! Apuntando a Lincoln.

Lincoln al escuchar eso se sintió insultado.

Por su parte Rosy se distrajo mirando el pastel que llevaba el padre de Rebeca.

Rosy: ¡señor Juan! Babeando por la emoción de comerlo

Juan: ¡sí peque, y por favor la saliva déjala en tu boca! sonriéndole

Tras esto Rebeca saco un regalo de su bolsa, era una caja de chocolates y se los dio a Lincoln, Lincoln confundido los ve, pero luego Rebeca molesta le dice: ¡no te ilusiones, mira vez a ese chico! Apuntando a un chico de cabello marrón, ¡iré a hablar con él y tu aparecerás para darme mi regalo! apuntando ahora a la caja de chocolates.

Lincoln confundido dijo: ¡entiendo que quieras, ponerlo celoso, pero porque yo!

Rebeca: ¡porque si uso a alguien guapo, se pondrá nervioso! Tras eso va y hablar con Francisco.

Lincoln molesto dice: ¡vaya a eso se le llama insultar indirectamente!

Rosy: ¡no, creo que si te insulto sin más!

Lincoln: ¡vaya en que me metí por venir, y solo porque quería ir a una alberca!

Rosy: ¡si te hace sentir mejor, yo le propuse, yo ser el novio!

Lincoln: ¿Cómo?

Rosy intentando hablar como chico dijo: ¡pero mi voz no es muy masculina y Rebe me prohibió usar un traje de baño de hombre y mostrarme sin camisa, lo cual no entiendo los hombres se muestran sin camisa y nadie les dice nada!

Lincoln: ¡bueno, pero!

Rosy: ¡sí, se lo de los pechos de mujer, pero mira! Golpeándose sus pechos: ¡no los tengo desarrollados aun y mi pelo es corto!

Lincoln un poco sonrojado dice: ¡ha creo que seguiré el plan!

Rebeca la cual hablaba nerviosa y pausadamente con Francisco, es asustada por Lincoln, ella molesta iba a golpearlo, pero al ver a Francisco se calma y dice: ¡hola novio mío, mira Franc, es mi novio y mira que me regala! Tomando el regalo.

Francisco: ¡hola, amigo!

Lincoln: ¡hola!

Luego una chica de cabello rojo apareció, a lo que Francisco salió del agua y fue a abrazarla y besarla, por su parte Rebeca molesta aprieta la caja y se la da a Lincoln y en voz baja y molesta dice: ¡deshazte de esto, no me importa como! Lincoln asustado se va, luego al voltear, ve a Rosy babeando por los chocolates, Lincoln le ofrece algunos y Rosy toma varios en su mano y se va diciendo: ¡gracias y adiós, amigo!, luego tras el tomar otro puño, se acerca a sus hermanas las cuales estaban tomando sol o jugando en él agua, les pone la caja y dice: ¡disfruten! las hermanas al ver los chocolates corren a comerlos, Lincoln tras comer los chocolates que tenia en su mano, Rosy apareció al lado de el y le dijo que estaba libre hasta nuevo aviso para disfrutar de la fiesta, pero que penas lo necesitara Rebe lo buscaría.

Ya siendo las 5:00 P.M. y tras todos comer, un camión se estaciono en el porche y de ahí sale Mick Swagger y su banda, Luna, Francisco, Rosy y Rebeca, se acercaron, salvo Rebeca los tres emocionados miraban con emoción a la banda, Rebeca tomo a Lincoln y dijo: ¡mira, novio mío, yo hice que trajeran a Mick Swagger a mi fiesta y sabes como eres tu mi novio! Mirando a Francisco, ¡podemos personalmente verlos!

Rosy: ¡chale, porque no fui yo el novio!

Rebeca: ¡bueno, pero, claro puedo si quiero invitar a alguien más!

Luna toma a Rebeca de los hombros y dice: ¡por fis soy Luna hermana de tu novio puedo ir con ustedes!

Rosy: ¡yo también, bueno no soy su hermana, pero puedo hablar con él!

Rebeca: ¡claro, pero en parejas si, primero Luna y Rosy, luego mi novio, ¡por ser él, puede hablar con él a solas y tú y yo claro! acercándose a Francisco.

Lastimosa mente para Rebeca los tres se abalanzaron contra Mick Swagger y no pudo hablar con Francisco, luego tras terminar el concierto, el padre de Rebeca anuncio que el pastel será cortado en media hora a las 7:00 P.M.

Francisco por la emoción decide tirarse un clavado del trampolín hasta la piscina.

Andrea emocionada aplaudía a su novio.

Rebeca molesta apretaba sus dientes con ira.

Lincoln se acerca a Rosy y le pregunta ¿porque si se nota que a tu amiga no le agrada ella, la invito?

Rosy: ¡a, no sabía que Andrea era novia de Francisco y no quería quedar mal ante él!

Rebeca en ese momento con una sonrisa maquiavélica voltea a Lincoln, Lincoln temblando se aferra a Rosy, Rosy le dice: ¡abrázame, tengo miedo! Abrazándolo con fuerza, Rebeca los separa y a empujones sube a Lincoln al trampolín, ya arriba le dice: ¡vas a tirarte!

Lincoln voltea abajo y dice: ¡no gracias, prefiero vivir!

Rebeca: ¡pues, no vas a bajar por las escaleras, a si que o te lanzas al agua o al concreto!

Lincoln con miedo se pone a la orilla del trampolin y dice: ¡a mal paso darle duro!

Rebeca en ese momento grito: ¡MIREN TODOS COMO MI NOVIO SALTA!

Todos voltean y miran a Lincoln, por su parte tras una respiración Lincoln se lanza de bolita al agua, tras sentir el choque con el agua Lincoln intenta subir, pero cuando subía algo lo golpea en la cabeza, resulto que Rebeca se acerco al borde del trampolin y por error se calló a la piscina cayendo sobre Lincoln.

Luna y Francisco nadaron con prisa por Lincoln, por su parte Rosy nado para revisar a su amiga y por suerte aparte de sentir un dolor en su culo, estaba bien, Luna saco a Lincoln del agua y Francisco empezó a hacer RCP a Lincoln, tras varias contracciones al pecho Francisco le da respiración a Lincoln de boca a boca, Lincoln apenas se despertaba tras la primera bocanada, pero es despertado por un grito.

Rebeca al ver como Francisco besaba a Lincoln grito con todo: ¡POR QUÉ!, tras eso sale del agua y se abalanza sobre Lincoln ahorcándolo del cuello y diciendo con lágrimas en sus ojos: ¡estúpido como te atreves!, por suerte para Lincoln Francisco sujeta a Rebeca y Luna a Lincoln para separarlos.

Rebeca soltándose de Francisco dice: ¡como pudiste!

Francisco: ¡cálmate!

Rebeca: ¡NO!, volteando y apuntando a Lincoln dijo: ¡primero me robas mi primer beso y ahora besas al chico que me gusta!

Francisco: ¡Qué!

Rebeca molesta y triste dice: ¡sí, te amo, use a este hipócrita para que te fijaras en mí, pero! Llorando en ese momento.

Francisco: ¡o, mira!

Rebeca: ¡no, o novios o nada, no digas nada! Corriendo a su cuarto.

Tras la escena la madre de Rebeca Susy va con su hija, por su parte el padre Juan dice por el micrófono: ¡perdonen la escena y mas lamento que tenga que pedirles que se vallan, pero pueden llevarse pastel y dulces si quieren!

Ya en la casa Loud, Todos los hermanos comían el pastel de la fiesta en la sala.

Lana: ¡lamento lo que paso, ten! Dándole un dulce a Lincoln.

Lucy: ¡puedo maldecirla si quieres!

Lola: ¡pero miren, conseguimos pastel y dulces al final, no fue una perdida! Sonriendo intentando tranquilizar y animar a su hermano a su manera.

Lincoln con voz pesada dijo: ¡chicas les puedo hacer una pregunta!

Todas asienten un sí.

Lincoln: ¿Por qué si amas a alguien, tenemos miedo de decírselo!

Pero ninguna hermana logro responder la pregunta.

Lunes hora del almuerzo, Lincoln iba al comedor, pero es interceptado por Rebeca y Rosy.

Lincoln con miedo retrocede.

Rebeca: ¡a, hola chico!

Rosy: ¡Lincoln!

Rebeca: ¡sí, ha, Lincoln, mira perdón sí, no debí usarte, solo vine a disculparme y regresarte esto! Mostrando un collar de corazón de metal brillante, ¡dáselo a alguien que lo merezca! Tras un silencio Rebeca prosiguió, ¡mira entiendo que no me perdones y me odies, pero enserio lo siento! Tras esto ambas chicas se retiran, pero Lincoln se acerca a ellas y pregunta: ¿Qué paso con Francisco?

Rebeca: ¡acepte que esa otra chica lo puede hacer feliz!

Rosy: ¡pero, ella se ira a otra ciudad!

Rebeca: ¡talvez, pero, no quiero un novio por el momento, si al primero lo use como títere!

Lincoln: ¡está bien, te perdono y sabes eres agradable cuando te lo propones por lo que veo! Mirando a Rosy, la cual sonrió, ¡suerte! Extendiendo su mano a la chica.

Rebeca se ríe y dice: ¡y pensar que te odiaba por robarte mi primer beso y ahora lo aprecio, gracias! Apretando la mano de Lincoln, Rosy emocionada cubre ambas manos con las suyas y dice: ¡yo también quiero! Los tres sonríen y se ríen al unisono.


End file.
